


Holidays

by das_madeleinchen



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, First work - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Roach is like a teen girl, Slow Build, XD, but only for a few moments, but roach doesn't knowe he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/das_madeleinchen/pseuds/das_madeleinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sry for grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Task Force141 holidays started a few days ago and Roach felt yet how boredom overcomes bis mind, without meat and the others he doesn't have lot to do Or to talk, the only persons there were soap, ghost and himself. Neither of them you see often, soap dose all the paper work that he hadn't done the last Weeks and ghost helps him or is most time missing, when you're lucky you will see him once a week. (Wow bis name describes his whole personality)

Like his daily routine Roach makes his way to the shooting range in the afternoon. About surprisingly enough, an other Person was shooting, too at range. The shooting person wears a black balaclava with a skull imprint and shades.  
Lieutenant Ghost.

"Good afternoon, Sir"

5 shots. All in black.

"Oi mate, we're not in duty, you can keep the formalities off, Roach"

"Oh yeah, of course... Ghost" , a bit of heat rises in his cheeks, "Watcha doing here?"

"Obviously, shooting" , maybe he grins, but Gary can't read it exactly. Damn this balaclava. 

"O-of course, sorry man, was a dump question..."  
Now he heard a hearty laugh from bis superior, shit had Ghost ever laughed? Nop, not that he could remember, but he can gets used to it. 

"And you kid, wanna shoot, too?"

"Oh, yeah of course", Garry snapped out of thoughts of his unusual talk active lieutenant.

" Come here, let's play game,when one of US shoots 27 times in black, he'll have a wish"

"Ohhh a wish, how romantic", the younger laughs sarcastically.

Ghost faces hm again and grins now very obvious : " Oh yes, kid. Exactly when I'll wish that you help me with the shitty paper work, fromm soap, for the next Weeks."

Shit. He wished to have more time with his mysterious superior, but not to do fucking paper work for the next weeks. Damn you Soap. But a 0,09 % Chance tha he could win exists.

"Agreed and when I win, you will answer every question that I ask.".

Plus a chance to get knowing ghost better is privilege, he doesn't even knowe the real name of his superior.


	2. Chapter 2

"You start"

"W-what ?", Gary snapped out of his thought.

"You start", Ghost grinned again "I hope you like doing paper work"

Defenetivly not. Slowly roach makes his way to the gun locker and picked a M9. While looking at his gun he thought about his chances against Ghost, maybe he could do it, but remembering the performance of the oder male before he doesn't think that he'll make it and to spent all his holidays at base with some shity reports from missions of the last months was not his plan. But he can't back out now, also he won't to disgrace himself. His foots moves slowly to his shooting position, he feels the covered eyes of his superior on his back.

"Do you were always so slow we, or are you so frighted to lose that you don't want even to begin, kid?" The grin in Ghost's voice is not to over hear. 

"I'm not frightened and I'm not a kid", Gary mutters. Also he doesn't like the new nickname, how much oder ghost could be? Not even 10 years. And that's not a bloody good reason to call him years 

"Oh, to me you are, kid " Oh how he know e that this damn grin that he can't see because of this damn (but also fucking cool looking) balaclava, spread over his face. But he doesn't need to turn around to see how some laugh lines spread around the eyes of the other soldier. Oh common just fuck you. 

"I'm not a kid, stop calling me like that" 

"You are" Now he turns around and glared at Ghost, who chuckles deep with crossed arms over his chest. 

"No" He glared at the sunglass covered eyes, which ich seemed very amused by the way the younger acts. While staring at the other, Roch tries to figure out what eye colour the man has, it seems like a deep green oder brown,but he can't tell it exactly. 

"Oh, when you're not why do you act like one?" Ghost's grin doesn't fade away, but it grows even more. (Roach can tell that because the lines around his eyes got more) 

"I don't act like a kid" Gary snapped back in a more pissed voice and he has the right to be pissed, who the fuck calls a twenty year old man a kid. (Okay hid mom does, but she has the right for it,)   
The older seems more than just amused by Roach's acting. "You're talking to me like a Sixteen year old girl who is upset because her parents told her that she isn't allowed to go to 'THE' party of the year, mate" Yeah that explanation sucks. Really sucks, is he really so young to   
Ghost? 

Roach just huffs at the statement of Ghost and tries not to snap back at him, that would amuse the man even more, plus it would only acknowledge the other's statement about the 'teeny girl' thing. So he turns fast on his heels and starts to focus on the target in front of him. 

So Roach you only have to shoot all the bullets into (or near) the black part of the target, what's the matter you have done this thousands of times, (but the times I have done it, there were no eyes on my back that drill through my back and a fucking smirk that I can't see and nevertheless drive me insane) so cool down and just shoot. 

He gets into a firm position, lifts his arm with the gun,which feels suddenly remarkable heavy, closes one of his dark blue eyes and starts to aim - Shot. Guck it hits a bit above the black part in the 5 point's sphere. Fuck sins when is he so bad? 

A low chuckle sounds from behind him. "Ohw common, you can do that better, or do you shoot now like you act, kid" That damn Bastard. Nop he doesn't shoot like a 'teenage girl', it was just a tiny mistake. 

Relax Gary. You have only to reply in a normal voice like always in a mission and he wouldn't notice (Yeah the all knowing Ghost wouldn't notice) that you're pissed off like hell. "No, sir. I just haven't shoot in long time with a normal gun, so I'm a bit out of practice. The next shoot will be nice, I promise." Yep long time... Three days...maybe two... So yeah 100 percent out of practice.   
"Okay when you count yesterday day evening to a long time, kid. So go on. " The 'from where the bloody he'll do you know this, you weren't even near me' expression makes his way to Roach's face, but he doesn't trun around again and lifts his weapon again. The eyes of the other male burns in his back.   
Shot.

Wow now it hit the lower part of the 5 points sphere. The feeling of embarrassment spreads in his chest and a bit of heat rises into his face,too. A disgrace is sure.   
"You broke your promise, I'm hurt" A sarcastic voice as this doesn't make Roach's pissed off mood better and he just shoots In a quick move the last three bullets, then he moves to his superior and presses the gun, not really friendly, into the other males hands, with a hiss: "So it's your turn, Sir." He watches how his lieutenant just shrugs with his broad shoulders and then the M9 takes . Without another comment Ghost starts shooting, all in the black part... wuhuu paperwork confirmed.   
Yep, this holidays will be A LOT of fun... The only good thing is that I can spend time with him (maybe this not so good) and ask some questions. 

"So.... We see us at 9 in soap's office, after some hours of work I'll show you what you have done wrong this time,so bye mate" Ghost turns around and walks away, while he holds two fingers up to his head and makes a smooth wave with them away from his temple.   
"Hey! Wait, 9 o'clock is too early! I've holidays!" Shouts Roach and follows Ghost, but again he was suddenly again missing. 

"Damn it"

**Author's Note:**

> I am sry for grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language


End file.
